


Hunger

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission for @christina-emilie of Valkryja Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford. Smut warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

It had been quite the day. After spending majority of her day trudging through undergrowth with Cassandra and Dorian by her side, Valkyrja Trevelyan wanted a long, hot bath and possibly some delicious food from the tavern. There was nothing like Flissa’s hot stew after a rough day. Untangling her hair from its braid, Valkyrja closed her eyes and thought about the warmth of the tavern, the burn of the alcohol in her tankard and the feeling of fullness she got after a hearty meal. It was almost enough to make her forgo the bath and head straight for the Iron Bull’s retreat.

A tug on her hair brought pain to her scalp. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself on the wall and waited for the feeling to pass. She always put her hair in intricate braids so it would stay out of her face. But by the end of the day, it was so knotted that nothing could get them out.

“Is everything alright?”

His voice startled her. With a shriek, Valkyrja spun around and nearly lost her balance. She only regained it when her hand came down on the vanity, only to knock over the beauty products sitting there.

“Shite!” She cursed, pain now throbbing in her hand and down her arm.

“Maker’s breath, Valkyrja, are you alright?” Cullen Rutherford reached out and gripped the Inquisitor by the shoulders, steadying her. Her pale cheeks were bright pink, embarrassed no doubt, and she looked on the verge of tears. “What is going on?”

Biting her lip, Valkyrja met his gaze. The look she gave him was a mixture of panic and uncertainty. “I was just trying to get a bath, but my damned hair is impossible!”

Cullen’s eyes widened a moment only to soften into a smile. “You were trying to take your hair out and your clumsiness took over.”

“Aye.”

With a shake of his head, Cullen chuckled. “Let me help.”

Valkyrja was going to protest, she didn’t like being helpless, but the moment his hands began to gently pull pins from her mess of a hairdo, she stilled. It wasn’t every day that the Commander of the Inquisition’s armies helped her undo her hair. A smirk came over the Inquisitor’s face. Now that she thought about it, there were more things he could undo on her body…

Her hair tumbled across her shoulders, finally free from its prison. Glancing at Cullen over her shoulder, she noticed he had turned away to put the pins on the vanity, his cheeks turning pink at their proximity. As one who always used situations to her advantage, Valkyrja brushed a hand along her neck before pausing at the top of her blouse. She toyed with the strings there, deliberating on whether she should speak her mind.

“Well, I- I should let you get back to it.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable, knowing he was in the Inquisitor’s quarters and that she had planned to undress before he’d interrupted.

He turned to exit when her hand laid on his forearm gently. He paused and met her gaze, confused.

“Please, Cullen. Stay.”

Blush took over his face at the request. “But Inquisitor, I thought you were going to, ehem, bathe.”

The corner of Valkryja’s lips turned upward. “Oh, I am.”

“But-” Cullen rubbed his neck, thoroughly confused. “I don’t understand.”

Standing on her toes so she could whisper in his ear, Valkryja’s breasts rubbed against his arm as she did so. “Cullen, I want you.”

Golden eyes darkened, her words stirring something deep within. With a giggle, the Inquisitor walked to the tub, already filled to the brim with hot water, scented with roses. Her hands worked the knots of her blouse without trouble, letting the fabric pile at her feet. She ignored the quick intake of breath from Cullen and instead, dipped her foot into the bathwater. Sitting down, she laid her head back and sighed, the scent of the roses relaxing her. She sat that way for a moment, enjoying the hot bath and the smells before opening an eye to peer at Cullen.

He was standing by the vanity, eyes averted and a look of uncertainty on his handsome face. He was at battle with himself over what to do and Valkryja decided to make his decision for him.

“Cullen?” She called out sweetly, her azure eyes watching him closely.

He didn’t look at her, but he did respond. “Inquisitor?”

“Do you mind washing my hair?” The warm water making her slightly drowsy so her voice came out husky, deep.

Cullen cleared his throat before approaching the tub. The water was clear, hiding nothing from his eyes. He didn’t stare at Valkyrja’s naked body, but there was definitely a temptation. He kneeled beside the tub, grateful that he had already removed his armor before coming to meet her. Pushing the sleeves of his shirt up so they wouldn’t get wet, Cullen reached for the soap beside him before returning to the Inquisitor. Her hair was already slightly damp. Cupping his hands, he filled it with water before running it over her head, soaking her tresses so that it would make easier washing.

Cullen Rutherford could admit to himself that he had feelings for Valkyrja. That was obvious to him. But sitting behind her, washing her hair and listening to the soft moans coming from her throat at his gentle touch would undo him. She moved under the water and he noticed why she was moaning so often. Her hand had slid between her legs.

Pulling away, his hands covered in soap, he coughed, trying to control the urge to join her in the tub. To have her hands on him in such a way…

Shaking his head, he tried to banish the thoughts. They were impulsive and not welcome. Just because he thought of her in such a way, more often than he should, didn’t give him permission to do as he pleased.

“Cullen…” She moaned his name, her other hand going to her exposed breast. “I don’t want to do everything myself.”

Cullen gritted his teeth, feeling himself harden at her words. With a groan, he pulled off his shirt and tossed the offending fabric away, uncaring of where it landed. Valkyrja turned her head as he returned to her side, prepared for his mouth. The kiss was scalding, it lit something within him that he hadn’t even known existed. He wanted to devour the woman in front of him, in more ways than one. Her hands found his hair, pulling him as close as the tub would allow them to be. Cullen dipped his hand into the warm, soapy water and immediately found her waiting, ready. His fingers teased the outer edges of her folds, unable to differentiate between the water and her personal wetness.

A moan broke from her lips and he covered them with his own once more. The sound went all the way to his bones. He slid one finger then two into her, enjoying the feeling of her tightening around him. Her teeth took hold of his lip, a reaction that he enjoyed more than he’d expected.

The sound of the water parting was followed by a tug on his slacks. With the help of her single hand, Cullen hurriedly pulled the pants down. Valkyrja squealed when he joined her in the bath. His mouth returned to hers, taking her with a passion she loved. Water sloshed over the sides, drenching the floor, but neither could care about the mess they were making. Each was focused on the other, hoping their love making wouldn’t wake the rest of Skyhold.

Cullen easily lifted Valkyrja, her wet hair falling around her face like a shroud. She straddled him, his erection pressing against her, wanting entrance. She didn’t hesitate. Cullen slipped inside of her easily, filling her in such a way that no man had ever done before. She wanted to scream, but she bit her lip to keep from doing so. Cullen threw his head back and groaned, his face coloring with his arousal this time. It was exceedingly sexy and with a quick movement of her hips, Valkyra began to grind against him. She watched his expression as she did so, her own arousal increasing as his breath came in quick puffs. His fingers dug into her hips as she moved fluidly, the water making it easier to glide against him.

Pressing her breasts against his exposed chest, the Inquisitor ran a tongue along Cullen’s collarbone, tasting the water and sweat on him. He shuddered underneath her. This was what she’d been hungering for the entire time. Flissa’s stew had nothing on this.


End file.
